Is it too late for me to love you?
by Dreaming-outcast
Summary: Teri is a greaser.She has a step-mom who would kill her if she knew T likes hanging with greasers.Though there is one greaser T is falling for.Can T tell that person she loves them in time or is it too late to love them?I suck at summaries but R&R!


**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS OR ANY OF ITS CONTENT.** Just Linda,Teri,Julia, and Teri's dad.

* * *

><p>Teri Vipond. A name I was stuck with at birth. I would change it, but I ain't got any other name to change it to.<p>

"Hey, T, you want a weed?"

I turned and saw Dally handing me a cig. I took it and he lit it for me.

"You look lost in thought. What's the matter?" he asked while taking a drag.

"Nah, it's nothing I was just thinking why my folks gave me my name."

"Mhm," Dallas asked. He checked out some girl walking by. All I could do was act like nothing happened.

"You wanna go down by the lot?" I asked taking a drag.

"Sure."

My name's Teri Vipond. I got shoulder length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. I usually get called T, but that's by my friends. I'm a greaser. It may seem hard to believe since my parents have money and we are classed as Socs. But I liked being a greaser. It gave me an excuse for being bad.

My dad used to be a greaser until he got a job that paid well. I was born and when I was 7, my mom died. Then my dad married Linda, my step-mom. I always told my dad that Linda was only around for our money, but he didn't care.

"Hey, Dally? What would you do if I gave you all my money?" I asked with a serious look. Dally sat up on the couch in the lot and looked me in the eyes. "You serious T?"

I thought for a minute. Was I serious? Money meant nothing to me. It was just something you buy stuff with, right?

"Yeah, I'm serious."

"Well, I'd first-"

"HEY! T! Dally! Didn't know you guys were here!" screamed Two-bit running over to us. I looked over at Dally who focused on his cigarette.

"Hey, girl!" Two-bit said while messing up my hair. "Thought you'd be at home with the witch!"

"Hi Two-Bit," I said. I put out my cigarette. "Anyone got the time?" I asked standing up.

"Last I checked it was 2:25," said Two-bit taking a seat.

"Gotta go!" I waved goodbye and started running.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I entered the diner and shoved on my apron.

"Time?"

"2:42. Well, you sure managed to get here soon," said Julia. Bless her soul for not telling my step-mom I hangout with Dallas and the boys.

"I ran. Hey Fred!" I called. Fred, a Soc, looked up from his Cola.

"Hi, Teri!"

"She here yet?" I asked.

"Over at table two. Says she has been waiting for you all day," Julia said with a laugh. "You might want to put some perfume or something on. You smell like cigarettes and hair grease."

"Will do," I said while putting Chanel No. 5 on my neck.

"Watch it! There's food around!"

I ran over to the table that Linda was sitting at. I was chewing gum to hide the fact I was smoking.

"You're late again. This is your father's restaurant and you always come late!"

"Better late then never," I said. She gave a stare.

"I'm only trying to bond with you because-"

"'Cuz you like my dads money and you know the only way he will stayed married to you is if I say your great."

"Terri, I'm trying to get along with you but you're always harsh to me."

"How 'bout I tell my dad we had a terrific chat this afternoon and you are still the best."

"Alright then I guess I'll go," she said and got up to leave. I went to the counter for food for a table.

"How about we go to the Nightly Double?" asked the Soc. He was talking to his girl. I knew his girl around school. Cherry Valance.

"Sure, but no funny business."

"I got four cokes, two salads and two burgers. This you?" I asked chewing hard on my gum. The Socs nodded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/

"Hi, Daddy!" I said when I walked in my house. Linda wasn't home. Thank God. He looked over his newspaper.

"Hey,Terri. How was work?" he asked. I smiled.

"It was the same!" I shouted running up to my room. I walked into my bedroom. I remember when I was small and my mom painted this room. It was blue, like the sky. It had clouds and a big sun over by where my bed was. I helped by giving her the paintbrushes and telling her what I wanted her to paint. I got changed out of my Socs outfit. Something I only wear around Linda. I got changed into jeans and a plain black shirt. I tied my hair in a ponytail. I didn't put any hair grease on because if I had to run home or something I can't have Linda see any grease in my hair. I ran downstairs.

"Hey, Dad? Linda?" I asked cautiously walking down the steps. I ran down the rest of the steps. My dad saw me from the living room.

"Hanging out with those boys again?"

"Yeah. Can I go?" I asked.

"Sure. Hey you talk to that boy? What's his name… Dallas?" he asked. My eyes widened.

"How do you know Dallas?"

"Well, I walking around the house and I heard you saying his name in your sleep. You said his name once and smiled. Last time that happened, you ended up liking the guy," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I kind of like him but I know nothing could happen."

"Don't sell yourself short, kiddo."

I started driving to the Curtis house. I was happy it was still sunny. I saw a red Corvair driving fast out of Greaser territory. I turned the corner quick to see what happened.


End file.
